Drowning in the Dark
by segafan131
Summary: Dreams are an interesting thing... They are our deepest thoughs They are a warning. And sometimes, maybe sometimes...they are the door to the soul. But what do you see when you enter his soul?... Nothing more than a empty vessel (My First Story in this account, Prologue of a bigger story)
1. Nightmare

Pain, Fear, Anxiety, Sadness, Confusion

That's all what a red wolf was feeling at the moment.

He couldn't remember what has happened moments before, nor where he was.

He could only see Dark more Dark in his path, as a lot of feelings overflowed him.

 _"Why you run away from destiny, child"?_

A voice came from nowhere, the wolf stopped, and looked around in the darkest dark, yet he couldn't find anything.

 _"Why don't you just dissapear in the dark?, it would made matters easier"_

"W-Who are you?!"-cried the wolf.

 _"You should be asking that to yourself, child...What is your name?"_

The Wolf was about to answer, yet no name reached his mind, it was just a blank.

And when he tried to recollect more memories, nothing reached his mind.

"W-Who am i?"-tears started to flow, as his head started to hurt.

A figure appeared in front of him, it was a jackal with a metallic mask and long hair.

To the Wolf, he seemed familiar, very, yet no memories reached his mind.

 _"You are just mud, ready to be mold in whatever They want"_

The Head Ache started to worsen, as the wolf fell to what he could call floor.

Then he could see as his body and fur changed, turning into other animals.

First into a green bird, next into a black bunny, next into a purple cat, and then back to a wolf.

The Jackal started to get closer to him, as tears ran down the face of the "Wolf"

"Come...is time to open the door"

A scream was heard in one of Avenue Park houses, as a young wolf awakened from a nightmare.

He was sweating bullets, and panting very hard, but after a while he finally got calmed, and rested his head on his pillow.

"What was that?...Who was that?...Why i turned into my friends?"

He slowy got out of his bed, and looked trough his small window, opening them.

The air of the morning was enough to add an smile to him, Avenue Park was truly a very special place to him.

"I will think about that dream later, now i need to head to Red Gate Bridge, they are surely waiting for me!"

Saying that, he got ready to go, but he stopped seeing at the side of his bed a necklace.

"Hm?, what's this?"

It got the figure of a half moon, along with what seemed to be a fragment of an infinity sign.

"Hmm, i should save it for later"

Saying that, he saved the necklace on a small backpack of his, and got ready to go.

This day SHOULD be a good day, no matter what!


	2. Friends

Location - Avenue Park (Twilight Plaza) 8:23 AM

The Streets of Avenue Park never were too crowded or too empty, you never felt without air or lonely, it made you feel peaceful.

The Red Wolf walked trough the people, he was wearing yellow sneakers and white gloves.

His destination was Red Gate Bridge, were he was gonna meet with his friends, for another day of...well, they don't do too much, just talk and watch the Eternal Sunset.

Yes, you read that right.

Avenue Park was known as a place that was built in a very interesting location of Mobius.

In this location, it is always at Twilight, except at nighttime.

But enough about the town, let's get back to the red wolf.

After walking for a while, he finally arrived at Red Gate Bridge, where his friends were awaiting him.

His friends were three Mobians.

The first one was a green bird with a Black shirt and tennis.

The second one was a purple cat with a dark blue skirt and a black body suit.

And the last one was a black bunny with a white mask over his mouth.

"Hey, Gadget!, over here!" called the green bird to the red wolf.

Gadget smiled, and went to them, and sitted by their side in one of the benchs of the bridge.

Their names were Corvin, Frill, and Grey.

They stood there, chatting about the things that happened to them in the week, Corvin learned a new trick for his Extreme Gear, Frill told them that was trying to learn some food recipes, and Grey said that he just runned down the streets.

"Oh, Gadget" said Frill. "I though you were doing a "Secret Project" some time ago."

"Yeah" says Gadget, smiling and putting his hands behind his head "What i'm trying to do is a prototype of a Grappling Hook. It still needs some work though."

"But why, are you trying to be another hero?" said Grey playfully.

"Me, a hero?, of course not!...is just that...you know, i can't remember the reason.I just know that i promised myself to complete this."

After that short dialogue, the day passed by as normal, they keeped talking, and watching the Eternal Sunset, until Gadget started to yawn.

"I'm going back, is nice to have seen you guys after all this time!"

Saying that, he started running, and his friends waved at him.

Location - Avenue Park (Twilight Plaza) 7:45 PM

Back to Twilight Plaza, Gadget was starting to get tired, so he decided to sit in one of the benchs to catch breath.

"...Huh?"

It was then that he noticed that the plaza was completly empty.

This was weird, even at night there were at least 3 or 4 people, but now is completly empty.

Rising from the bench with a bad feeling in his head, he starts to walk to the stairs, but he stops on his tracks when he sees something...curious.

At the top of the stairs and slowy coming down, there was a guy that semed to be a jackal, with black shoes and gloves, and a metallic mask.

"You think having a friend is amazing right?"

Gadget wanted to answer him, but a intese headache stopped him from even moving.

"That they will stay by your side, and care no matter what...Child, you must learn, to count on nobody... But yourself"

Now in front of Gadget, and with Gadget's headache starting to disipate, he says in a low voice:

"Sometimes, they leave without you wanting it"

Before Gadget could answer, the Jackal dissapeared without trace.

Gadget didn't knew what to say to what happened, but he just started to walk again, until he reached the enntrance of his house.

Tomorrow may be a new day, and may even be better!

 _..._ _But it wasan't...what happened couldn't be predicted._


End file.
